This study will examine the fate of BIC taken by mouth by normal volunteers. We will determine the proportion of BIC which survives breakdown in the intestine by measuring total and specific bovine immunoglobulin levels in the stool. Previous studies suggest that digestion by stomach acid is an important factor in BIC breakdown. For this reason we will study BID-CD bioavailability when taken with food, when fasting, when taken with antacids and when taken with omeprazole (which blocks gastric acid secretion).